Pasemos la noche juntos
by maricela
Summary: Historia paralela de mas de un amor. Draco pasa una noche genial


Pasemos la noche juntos

**Pasemos la noche juntos**

Llegaron al patio de la casa, dispuestos a desaparecer. Macarena cogio del brazo a Draco.

-Yo te llevo, porque no creo que sepas donde vivo-

El joven sonrió pero se detuvo un momento, no quería engañar a esa mujer- No se, pero antes de ir tengo algo que decirte-

La chica lo miro fijamente, entorno los ojos, pero no lo dejo hablar, porque sello su boca con la de èlla y luego de eso aparecieron en un pequeño parque cerrado, ubicado en el centro de Nothing Hill. El pequeño parque estaba rodeado de unos hermosos departamentos, el joven se quedo mirando alrededor –Que bonito sector-

-Si, bueno, me gusta la tranquilidad, pero también el vivir ceca del trabajo-

-Eres inefable, cierto-

-Si- tomo de la mano al joven y se dirigieron a una de las casas ubicadas al fondo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Draco sentía un gran cargo de conciencia. – Maca, tengo que confesarte algo-

- Sabes que Drake no me importa- y lo beso apasionadamente.

Cuando el beso termino,- de eso es de lo que quiero hablar mi nombre no es Drake, es Draco-

-OH, por favor, es lo mismo pero en latín-

Draco sonrió y tomo a la mujer por la cintura y comenzó a besarla. Con un movimiento de varita la mujer abrió la puerta sin separar sus labios de los del joven, a penas hubieron cerrado la puerta èl beso paso a caricias que ambos se dedicaban a realizar.

-Espera- dijo Maca, y trato de safarse de los brazos de su apresor, pero en el momento en que se iba alejando él la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso fuertemente, ella trataba de separarse pero él no la dejaba.

-Espera, en serio- cuando logro separarse del joven fue rápidamente hacia el segundo piso volviendo un par de minutos después con un pantalón de buzo y una polera con tirantes.

-Lo siento, pero ya no aguantaba los tacones ni el vestido, ¿quieres tomar algo? Le pregunto-

El joven se acerco a ella la miro a los ojos y sonrió de lado elevando una de sus cejas

-en realidad te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa y no, no quiero nada-

-Que halagador- dijo coquetamente y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba mirando hacia un gran ventanal que reflejaba una hermosa luna llena.

Draco miro la luna y luego a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él, se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado, la abrazo por los hombros y Macarena se acurruco a su lado .Se quedaron mirando la Luna y no se dieron cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos así, abrazados.

A eso de las seis de la mañana Macarena se despertó por la posición incomoda en la que se encontraban y por el frío que le estaba calando. Miro al joven que se veía bastante sexy dormido y se sonrió, tenia una cara de tranquilidad, que le pareció tan sexy que se acerco a el y se sentó sobre él, eso hizo que se despertara.

Cuando Draco vio a la joven sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sonrió y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola aun mas hacia si, como si eso fuera posible y se besaron nuevamente, ambos tiritaban por el frío, aunque estaban seguro que eso se pasaría rápidamente.

Draco comenzó acariciando la espalda de la joven, para luego meter sus manos por debajo de la polera de ella, tocando su piel suave y tersa. Macarena se entretenía besando al joven en el cuello, buscando el lugar exacto para conseguir un gemido, cuando se acerco a la clavícula la mordió suavemente y consiguió su cometido, un exquisito gemido salio de los labios del joven sin que el hiciera nada por reprimirlo.

Draco se sonrió por lo fácil que le resultaba dejarse llevar con esta mujer. No era la primera vez que pasaba la noche con una mujer a quien recién conocía, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacia sin que ella supiera quien era en realidad, por lo que la situación lo tenia encantado.

Malfoy movió sus manos hacia el vientre de la joven quien estaba realmente entretenida con el cuello y con los botones de la camisa, que estaban comenzando a molestar.

-Señor Draco- le dijo a mujer, levantándose y parándose en frente del joven- creo que la ropa que lleva lo esta incomodando- lo tomo de la camisa que se encontraba casi completamente fuera de los pantalones y lo levanto atrayéndolo hacia ella.

- Si, le contesto el joven- pero estoy seguro que esa polera esta molestando, se acerco a ella y comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer llevando su mano hacia uno de sus senos, esa situación hizo gemir ahora a la mujer y ese sonido agrado de sobre manera al joven quien comenzó a profundizar las caricias.

Recorrió con sus manos el camino que iba desde el cuello de a mujer hacia los senos de ella y luego al llegar al vientre introdujo su mano por dentro de la polera haciendo círculos en el ombligo de ella. Cada vez que el la tocaba ella se estremecía por completo y lo único que deseaba era que la hiciera suya. Draco escalo con una de sus manos desde el ombligo hacia sus seños que fueron prontamente aprisionados por ella, mientras con la otra mano tomaba los tirantes de la polera y comenzaba a bajarlos. A medida que los tirantes bajaban su boca también lo hacia, pronto estaba desligada de su polera quedando con los pechos descubiertos.

Macarena tenia un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, símbolo de que el frío que tenia hace un momento se había fugado dejando en su lugar un calor en cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual se intensificaba en ciertas zonas. Miro al joven que aun tenia parte de su pecho cubierto y comenzó a desabrochar los botones, se demoro muy poco y cuando la hubo sacado comenzó a besar cada parte del torso de él, se detuvo unos momentos en sus pezones lo que hizo que él se estremeciera, continuo bajando por su vientre, hasta que se topo con el borde del pantalón y con un desagradable cinturón que le impedía seguir hacia su premio, el cual se veía como un considerable bulto en el pantalón. Lo miro fijamente y se entretuvo sacando la correa y desabrochando los pantalones, cuando termino de hacer comenzó lentamente a bajarlos y sacarlos, para luego subir soplando suavemente hacia las piernas del joven, esto excito aun mas a Draco quien se agacho y levanto a la mujer para poder solicitar nuevamente sus labios en un apasionado beso que parecía no querer terminar jamás, la tomo por las nalgas y la elevo haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cintura del joven.

Malfoy la tendió sobre el sillón deteniéndose un momento para poder contemplar a la mujer medio desnuda que tenia frente a si. Luego se ocupo de sacar el pantalón y la ropa interior que ella aun llevaba. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda el se tumbo sobre ella, para comenzar nuevamente a besarla y acariciarla. Se encontraba en eso cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Draco este no es el mejor lugar, por que no vamos a mi cuarto-

-Me parece una excelente idea- se levanto y antes que ella pudiera incorporarse la levanto en brazos.- Ahora señorita dígame hacia donde me tengo que dirigir- Ovad sonrió y se acomodo en el cuello del joven que se comportaba de la forma mas tierna posible y olio el exquisito perfume que emanaba de él

-Tienes que subir las escaleras y el la primera puerta a la derecha entras, cuando llego a ella con el pie la abrió y se dirigió directamente a la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, tumbo por segunda vez a la joven, pero en ese momento se regodeo mirando su desnudes, estaba a punto lanzarse como un lobo sobre ella, cuando la mujer se le adelanto y se puso a la orilla de la cama, miraba directamente al bulto que tenia el joven entre las piernas, se bajo de la cama y se puso al lado de él, lo beso y a medida que lo hacia tocaba aquella protuberancia, eso le estaba volviendo cada vez mas inquieto, pero se contuvo, quería disfrutar cada caricia que ella le proporcionaba.

El beso comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, su cuello y su torso, cuando hubo llegado al ombligo se detuvo, coloco a Draco de espaldas a la cama y lo empujo para que cayera en ella, cuando lo tuvo recostado procedió a sacarle los bóxer negros que el joven llevaba y no pudo dejar de admirar el miembro de Malfoy, cuando él se dio cuenta no pudo dejar de sonreír y dejar salir su característica altanería.

-Preciosa, si se que es hermoso, pero es mejor si no estas tan lejos-

-Ah si- dijo ella y acerco su boca al miembro del joven, cuando estuvo solo a centímetros de el ,soplo suavemente, cosa que estremeció e hizo gemir a Draco, para luego pasar suavemente su lengua por la punta de su pene. La respiración del hombre era rápida y entrecortada con cada una de las caricias que la lengua de esa mujer estaba dando a su miembro. Ella se entretuvo largamente lamiendo y devorando su nuevo juguete y estaba fascinada con cada gemido que salía de la boca del hombre. Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo se dirigió nuevamente hacia los labios de él, quien cogio los de ella en forma desesperada la dio vuelta para quedar sobre ella.

Ambos estaban muy excitados, se notaba en los gemidos y en la ansiedad por tocarse cada centímetro de piel que quedara a su disposición.

-Ahora es mi turno, preciosa- cuando dijo eso comenzó a besar uno de los pechos de la mujer mientras con la otra mano se entretenía dando pequeños pellizcos en el pezón. Cada una de esas caricias hacían que ella encorvara la espalda de placer pidiendo más. Draco comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo de ella deteniéndose en cada parte donde se daba cuenta que conseguía hacerla estremecer, cuando llego a su ombligo se dedico a hacer círculos en el, luego comenzó a bajar mas y cuando llego a su hendidura se dedico a dar solo pequeños toques con la punta de su lengua situación que la estaba volviendo loca, en un momento no aguanto mas y lo tomo de los hombros para hacerlo subir, besarlo y que por fin la tomara, él entendiendo el mensaje se posiciono entre sus piernas y con una certera embestida se fusionaron.

Los movimientos de ambos al principio eran lentos y acompasados buscando conseguir el mayor placer posible, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvían mas rápidos y apasionados. Ambos gemían mientras repetían sus nombres, cuando estaban apunto de acabar se miraron a los ojos y en un fuerte gemido acabaron juntos.

Luego de terminar el se tumbo sobre el pecho de Macarena, quien tenia una diáfana sonrisa en los labios, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro de joven –Te verías bien rubio- fue lo único que dijo.

-Acabamos de tener un exquisito orgasmo y es lo único que me dices- reclamo Draco, aunque su cara demostraba que estaba feliz.

-Eh, si bueno que quieres que te diga, además esa palabra la ocupamos las mujeres no ustedes-

-¿Cuál palabra?-pregunto el extrañado.

-Orgasmo-

Se rió como no se reía hace mucho. Luego de un rato riéndose y aguantando los cojinazos que Macarena le propinaba para que dejara de burlarse tomo a la joven de la cara la beso apasionadamente luego se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Cerca de la una de la tarde macarena despertó y se encontró que a su lado estaba un joven bastante atractivo pero que a diferencia de con quien había pasado la noche, el hombre que estaba de espaldas y que estaba completamente destapado, lucia un cabello rubio platinado. El aun dormido se dio vuelta y ella pudo ver la cara de el, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta por que desde que lo había visto sentía que lo conocía, Había pasado una noche maravillosa con Draco Malfoy.

Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, él se despertó, y aun sin abrir los ojos por completo tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos y la beso, pero pudo notar cierta tensión en ella.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué pasa, por que me miras así?

Macarena no contestaba solo seguía mirándolo, en ese momento él recordó que su cambio de look solo duraría doce horas, tiempo que debía haber acabado.

Draco no podía dejar de pensar que debía haberle dicho quien era, sin omitir su apellido, por que detestaba la forma en que ella lo miraba. Se levanto de la cama y desnudo se dirigió al primer piso buscando la ropa que había quedado tirada hace un par de horas, cuando volvió a la habitación ya vestido, Macarena estaba aun tendida en la cama.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- le pregunto la mujer al joven quien estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

-¿quieres volver a verme?-pregunto irónico.

-Por lo que se de tu reputación eres tu quien no vuelve a tratar con quienes te acuestas-

Malfoy se le quedo mirado –No creas todo lo que sale en las noticias- dijo ordenadose la camisa y colocándose la chaqueta. Luego se dio vuelta y la miro directamente ¿quieres que te vuelva a ver?

La cara de la mujer cambio radicalmente – Sí, si quiero, pero debo reconocer que no tengo muchas esperanzas-

Draco se acerco a la mujer y la beso -Jamás pierdas las esperanzas- luego de eso, beso nuevamente a la mujer, para salir.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde tocaron la puerta de la casa de Macarena y ella fue rápidamente a abrir, lo primero que vio fue un tremendo ramo de rosas que tapaban la cara de quien las traía, cuando el ramo bajo pudo ver a un alegre Draco Malfoy que le dijo.

- Permíteme ser quien realmente soy-

Fin

Este ONE short es un rama de mi fic principal Mas de un amor y esta dedicado a Macarena, quien sueña con Draco. Espero que le guste y también a todos aquellos que lo lean.

Cualquier queja ya saben donde enviarlas


End file.
